Users consume stories or other media content by way of e-book readers, tablet computers, or other respective computing devices. Users often identify with the characters in a story, their various challenges and successes, and so on. However, such user enjoyment may wane when the story content is not being actively consumed. Enhanced user engagement with story and other media content is sought after.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various forms are shown. However, various forms may be implemented in many different ways and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.